Buenas Nuevas
by A-chan32
Summary: Tim no se percató en que momento las manos le empezaron a temblar, ni siquiera cuando su adorada esposa se sitió a su lado tomándolo de la mano – Abre la otra – le escuchó decir con suavidad recostando su cabeza en su hombro. One Shot Tim y Sam


**BUENAS NUEVAS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Las náuseas aparecen por lo general a partir de la tercera semana y rara vez se prolongan más allá del cuarto mes"._

-Lo que me faltaba – murmuró Sam con el celular en la mano, sentada a un lado del excusado. Leía y releía una y otra vez aquellos síntomas que estaba presentando desde hacía una semana.

"_Suelen persistir en la mañana o incluso a lo largo del día"..._

Otra ola de nauseas la atacó repentinamente obligándola a inclinarse en el retrete, tal acción provocó que botara el celular y cayera en quien sabe dónde. "_Que horrible es vomitar a cada rato", _pensó a la vez que vaciaba lo poco que su estómago contenía. Algo temblorosa y con los ojos llorosos fue incorporándose torpemente intentando llegar al lavamanos ¿Tan lejos estaba el estúpido lavabo que llevar a cabo esa simple tarea le era tan difícil? Ahorcaría a quien fuera el que se atrevió a diseñar esa habitación; aunque el lavabo estuviese a solo unos cuantos pasos de ella. Ya, frente al espejo, se dio cuenta del aspecto de su rostro, bastante pálido y con unas ojeras que delataban la falta de sueño por las noches, rápidamente se lavó los dientes y se enjuagó la cara. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de estar embarazada; más sin embargo los síntomas eran tan obvios.

Apagando las luces del cuarto de baño, se dirigió cansinamente a la enorme cama matrimonial que compartía con su esposo. Tenía tanto sueño en ese momento que no le importaba nada más que dormir todo el día, ni siquiera la hora que dedicaba para salir a correr y hacer ejercicio; si fuera por ella, dormiría toda la semana. Se percató entonces que en la mesita de noche se encontraba la humeante taza de té con manzanilla y limón que muy amablemente Hannah le había traído. Bendita Hannah, siempre tan atenta con ella; fue una suerte que Tim la encontrara después de años sin tener contacto con él. Le había tomado el suficiente cariño y confianza a esa adorable mujer que ahora la consideraba una tercera abuela que la consentía. _"Debo agradecerle, ha sido_ _tan buena conmigo"_, meditó mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su té con la esperanza de calmarle esas terribles nauseas. El reloj marcaba las siete y cuarto de la mañana y honestamente no tenía ganas de salir a trabajar, ni mucho menos ser sorprendida por Jerry y sus viajes exprés al WOOHP con alguna fastidiosa misión, agradecía a cualquier intervención divina por que los malos no estuviesen cometiendo fechorías.

Después de terminar su delicioso té, se tumbó de lado rozando la textura suave de la colcha en su cama; la cual fue testigo de incontables noches de pasión. Sonrió pícaramente cerrando los ojos, fue debido a sus travesuras de alcoba que ahora se encontraba en esta situación. Despacio, su mano derecha alcanzó su vientre sin tocarlo; temiendo que aquel instante en que su vida cambiaría en todos los sentidos desapareciera totalmente y que todo haya sido producto de su imaginación. No queriendo alargar más la espera, frotó su plano vientre acariciándolo de arriba abajo ¡Un momento! Ahora que lo palpaba, sentía una pequeña hinchazón ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí?

Ni tarda ni perezosa se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo, ignorando el pequeño mareo causado por la rapidez al levantarse. Por unos segundos se quedó observando su delgada y curvilínea figura de la que se sentía orgullosa por el constante ejercicio físico que requería para ser una súper espía; consciente que dentro de poco su cuerpo cambiaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se puso de perfil inspeccionando algún indicio que delatara su gravidez. Nada. La ropa le impedía mirar con claridad lo que ya presentía; aunque pensándolo bien, sus pechos se notaban un poco más... ¿grandes? Ojeo por entre su ropa pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Resopló desilusionada, nada costaba soñar.

Las manos le temblaron ligeramente al querer alzar su camiseta, no lo pensó demasiado y de un tirón la levantó descubriendo la pequeñísima media luna que delataba su estado. Atónita, abrió enormemente los ojos ¿Cómo pudo suceder? Una gotita de sudor rodó por su frente ¡Ay, tonta! ¡Qué ridícula pregunta! Claro que sabía muy bien como sucedió. En seguida, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tono tan rojo como su cabello. Aún tenía presente los recuerdos de la ardiente luna de miel en aquella playa paradisiaca; posterior a eso, las apasionadas noches, o días, o tardes; siendo uno en cuerpo y alma con el hombre que amaba. Era obvio que tarde o temprano concebirían un hijo, sobre todo si últimamente olvidaban usar algún tipo de protección.

Un coscorrón en la cabeza se merecía ¡Que descuidada había sido! Indudablemente la pasión los consumía por completo olvidando todo cuando el amor, el deseo y el placer los arrastraba a una vorágine de emociones y sensaciones inimaginables. Suspiró enamorada sentándose al borde de la cama y abrazando la almohada de su amado, simplemente no podía resistirse a un hombre como su adorado y guapísimo esposo; cada beso correspondido, cada caricia recibida, cada palabra que él le dirigía, cada detalle para con ella lo tenía tatuado en lo más profundo de su alma. Dios ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir estas larguísimas dos semanas sin su presencia? Extrañaba sobremanera a su Tim...

¿Cómo reaccionaría ante tan magna noticia? ¿Se molestaría? No, definitivamente no. Lo conocía, aunque habían acordado no tener bebés hasta dentro de unos años, querían disfrutar plenamente su intimidad. Además, trabajar como espías a tiempo completo les impediría estar con su bebé. Se encontraban sus padres quienes estarían encantados de cuidarlo, de eso no lo dudaba; pero no quería perderse ni un minuto la sensación de estar con él o ella.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Un hijo! Iban a tener un hijo. Ella sería madre, a sus veintidós casi veintitrés años; y debía admitirlo, estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-Bueno bebé, es tarde para lamentarse. No me malentiendas, pequeño; pero papá y yo queríamos pasar más tiempo a solas antes de tu llegada. Y a pesar de saber que estás ahí adentro, debes tener en cuenta que debo ir al médico para cerciorarme de que en verdad estoy embarazada.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, una parte de Tim y ella estaba ahí, desarrollándose en la oscuridad de su vientre. Lo acarició de nueva cuenta, ya no con temor sino con dulzura; al fruto del amor que tanto se profesaban, un bebé siempre sería una bendición.

Contemplando el sol brillar desde el horizonte, no pudo evitar recordar esa mágica primera noche como marido y mujer desde hacía ocho meses.

.

**_Flash back_**

_Dos cuerpos completamente desnudos, se recuperaban luego de tan agitada y placentera entrega._

_-Eso fue... increíble – jadeó de satisfacción la pelirroja después de sentir a su esposo derramarse dentro de ella. Gustosa lo recibió en su abrazo, inmensamente feliz por lo sucedido y experimentando la sensación de sentir el peso de su fornido cuerpo contra el suyo._

_El ex criminal, aún dentro de su mujer, buscó sus labios besándolos de tal manera que le era imposible salir de su interior. Se sentía extremadamente bien; tan húmedo, tan estrecho, tan cálido. Aunque estaba al tanto de ser la primera vez de su amada y lo adolorida que podría sentirse; deseaba seguir amándola, besar cada milímetro de su tersa piel, fundirse en ella, y sentirla solo suya. No obstante se percató del peso extra que le estaba generando y con renuencia salió de su interior provocándole un pequeño gemido. La acomodó suavemente en su pecho abrazándola posesivamente y besó su frente._

_-Fantástico... Te amo, Sam – le dijo apartándole algunos mechones de cabello pegados en su rostro._

_-También te amo, Tim._

_Poco a poco el cansancio le estaba haciendo mella; más sin embargo no quería dormir todavía, debido a que se maravillaba en escuchar el acompasado latir de su corazón y sentir el vaivén de su respiración, mientras aquellos dedos varoniles acariciaban con mimo su nuca. El edredón se hallaba desparramado a un lado de la cama y únicamente las blancas sábanas cubrían parte de sus desnudos cuerpos. Que maravillosa sensación era aquello. _

_-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó quedamente Sam al sentir el cálido aliento en su sien intuyendo que había suspirado y sonreído al mismo tiempo. Tim reflexionó un momento frotando suavemente su delicado hombro._

_-¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando te dije que ese tal Harvey era muy afortunado de tenerte en su vida?_

_Sam solo asintió escondiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello de su marido, sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de su último ex novio. Oh, sí que lo recordaba, sin embargo aquella ilusión tan lejana, no se comparaba a lo que ahora sentía y vivía con el amor de su vida. _

_-Jamás imaginé que sería yo ese hombre en lugar de él. Mi vida dio un giro inesperado desde ese día. En ese entonces no tenía un rumbo en específico, ambicionaba el poder más que nada – con suavidad alzó el rostro de su esposa rozando tiernamente su mejilla – Tú me salvaste aquel día, Sam. Solo tú cambiaste mi vida. Soy tan afortunado de tenerte conmigo._

_-Oh, Tim – la pelirroja lo abrazó fuertemente, llenándolo de besos por toda la cara._

_-Me haces cosquillas, preciosa._

_-No te quejes, amor. Bien que te gustan._

_-Me encantan... – rozó su nariz con la pequeña nariz de ella – Sam..._

_-Dime._

_-Sé que sonará egoísta de mi parte pero quisiera que no tuviéramos bebés por el momento. No me malinterpretes, amor, lo que más deseo es llenar la casa de niños; sin embargo quiero tenerte solo para mí por un tiempo y no compartirte con nadie._

_-Por mí no hay problema, si de igual forma te tengo solo para mí, está bien – le dijo guiñándole el ojo._

_-Quiero disfrutar a mi esposa todos los días – Ronroneó seductor muy cerca de sus labios, acariciando el contorno de su cadera y adentrándose en senderos que a él ya le pertenecían. No perdió tiempo en volverse a perder en el cuerpo de su mujer, recorrió su cuello entre húmedos besos hasta llegar a sus senos._

_-Siempre juntos, amor – susurró Sam entregándose nuevamente al placer que le brindaba ese monumento de hombre que era solo suyo._

**_Fin del flash back._**

**_._**

Era su imaginación o la temperatura en la habitación aumentó considerablemente. Se abanicó con la mano repetidas veces, afortunadamente se hallaba en el interior de su alcoba, no quería imaginar lo que diría la gente si la llegasen a ver en ese bochornoso estado. Ya más repuesta, decidió darse una ducha, iría a visitar ese mismo día al médico y confirmarle sus sospechas. Además, Tim regresaba en la noche y tenía los motivos para sorprenderlo, así que no habría tiempo que perder.

.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

Dos semanas de misión le estaban cobrando factura, extrañaba horrores a su mujer pero hoy regresaba a casa, a su hogar, a ella. Nunca habían estado separados por tanto tiempo desde su boda; si bien adoraba lo independiente que llegaba a ser, simplemente no podía estar tanto tiempo lejos del calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Si hasta podía oler el delicado perfume mezclado con el aroma de su piel, ansiaba tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla y hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer. Cerró los ojos un momento, rememorando el dulce rostro y bonito de su Sam, una mujer como ninguna otra. Tenía fuertemente grabado cada detalle en su memoria. Desde la alegría que presentaba por una cosa tan sencilla como aprender algo nuevo, hasta el enojo que le generaba no poder resolver un problema de diferente índole, o la tristeza causada por cualquier tipo de decepción. Agradecía por ser el único en admirar aquella deslumbrante sonrisa que siempre iluminaba sus días, de esos hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban enamorados cuando lo veía, sus dedos fácilmente se perdían en aquellas hebras rojas dispersadas sobre la almohada y que decir de sus labios, esos labios rosados, dulces, suaves, y tan adictivos al tacto con los suyos. Sin embargo, lo que más amaba en su querida Samanta, eran la sinceridad en sus palabras, su valentía, su determinación, su coraje, su fuerza de voluntad; esas cualidades que lo enamoraron profundamente.

Antes de esto, él se dedicaba exclusivamente a la vida criminal, no tenía piedad alguna por nada ni por nadie; ni siquiera la tuvo por ella. Bajó el rostro avergonzado recordando las veces que intentó deshacerse de Sam y sus entrometidas amigas, lo único que deseaba era vengarse de WOOHP a como diera lugar. El amor nunca tuvo cabida en sus más retorcidos planes. Es cierto que cuando la vio por primera vez quedó cautivado por su belleza exótica; como hombre, tenía una pequeña debilidad de apreciar la belleza femenina, nada más. Nada de juramentos, promesas ni esas cosas que antes consideraba cursis y sin sentido, aunque siendo novios, terminó confesándole que se sintió halagado y un poquitín abochornado cuando ella, una chiquilla de apenas dieciséis años mostró un excesivo interés en él, un hombre mucho mayor. Sin embargo en ese tiempo eso le tenía sin cuidado. Había estado con diferentes mujeres que habían pasado por su cama pero ninguna como Sam ¿Qué haría sin ella? Seguramente estaría muerto y era la pura verdad. Sin poder evitarlo, su mente viajó al momento exacto en donde sus sentimientos por su ahora esposa comenzaron a ser palpables sin siquiera imaginar lo que iba a desencadenar aquel suceso tan repentino en su vida.

.

**_Flash Back_**

_¿Qué había ocurrido? No sabía a ciencia cierta, solo recordaba una fuerte explosión, humo, fierros por doquier; y luego… dolor, mucho dolor. Abrió los ojos desorientado, sintiendo cierta viscosidad debajo de él ¿Acaso era sangre? Un fuerte alarido emergió de su boca al darse vuelta y palpar su costado – ¡Dios mío, no! – logró escuchar una conocida voz a lo lejos._

_Tim, demasiado confundido, divisó una figura media borrosa acercándose a él – No te muevas, tengo que detener la hemorragia._

_-¡Déjame! – apenas si pudo gritarle, el dolor era insoportable._

_-Por favor, si no dejas que trate tu herida, ten por seguro que morirás. Esto es serio, ¡Entiéndelo! – acto seguido, Sam comenzó a rasgar su traje actuando con rapidez y destreza lo aprendido en primeros auxilios en la agencia._

_-¿Por... por qué haces esto? – Preguntó entrecortadamente – Deja que muera ¿que acaso no es lo que quieren? Termina conmigo de una buena vez._

_-Por muy criminal y asesino que seas, no puedo dejarte morir ¡Seria inhumano! y me estaría convirtiendo también en una asesina si lo hiciera. Además, no sería justo acabar contigo así como estas ¡eso es de cobardes! – Un repentino silencio inundó el lugar, hasta que Scam medio la escuchó susurrar – ¿No crees que todos necesitamos una segunda oportunidad?_

_-Argggg – se quejó terriblemente, aquello era una tortura. _

_-Lo lamento – se disculpó siguiendo con su trabajo._

_En su agonía, alcanzó a distinguir el rostro lleno de desazón de aquella joven, nadie en su maldita existencia se había preocupado por él, a excepción de sus padres y tal vez Jerry; pero eso fue en el pasado. Hoy en día, su vida era un caos llena de resentimiento, odio y venganza ¿Por qué esta mujer quien lo consideraba un enemigo letal, anteponía su bienestar y seguridad por él? Estaba al tanto que ella gustó de él cuando se presentó como 'Mac Smit'; más sin embargo se esfumó al instante en que descubrió el tipo de villano que era, así que no creía que fuera por eso. Ahora que la observaba detenidamente mientras intentaba curarle, percibía el profesionalismo en su actuar y no pasaba desapercibido lo hermosa que se veía pese a tener el cabello revuelto, su traje hecho jirones y con algunas pequeñas heridas y moretones en su cuerpo. Una ínfima llama de esperanza comenzó a inundar su ser ¿cuantos años tendría? ¿Veinte? ¿Veintiuno, tal vez? Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que la vio por última vez._

_Seguramente se debía de ver patético. Él, uno de los enemigos más poderosos de WOOHP, yacía ahí, totalmente maltrecho, herido, con serios problemas para respirar y a punto de morir, sino fuera por esa muchachilla, que muy a pesar de las circunstancias estaba tratando de salvarle ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba mil y una veces. Eran enemigos, se odiaban a muerte. Recordó entonces hace bastante tiempo ya, cuando era un jovencito de dieciséis años; ser testigo del gran cuidado y esmero que su madre dedicó hasta los últimos minutos de vida a su moribundo padre, quien no dejaba de mirarla con adoración. Antes de morir le dijo algo que él mismo había olvidado hacia muchísimo tiempo._

_**-"Al lado de un buen hombre, hay una gran mujer"**__. Tim, tu madre es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida. Sé que eres muy joven, inteligente y autosuficiente; tienes tus propios planes y ambiciones y me siento orgulloso de ello. Pero quiero que tomes en cuenta que si alguna vez llegas a conocer a una mujer dispuesta a estar a tu lado, no solo por tu cuenta bancaria; porque créeme, hijo, de esas hay muchas. Sino que esté dispuesta a dar todo de sí para verte feliz, incluso arriesgar hasta su propia salud o la vida misma. No dudes ni un segundo que ella es la mujer adecuada. Estoy seguro que sabrás elegir bien en el momento indicado. Yo ya no estaré allí para ver ese gran acontecimiento, pero es mi mayor anhelo el que seas feliz; muy feliz, hijo mío. Por favor, ten presente eso. Cuida de tu madre. Te amo._

_Después de aquellas profundas palabras, su padre nunca más volvió a abrir los ojos y de repente se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo ¿Cómo pudo olvidar esas palabras tan llenas de sabiduría? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a sus maravillosos padres que confiaron plenamente en él? A su madre, por dios… Cualquier mujer caía a sus pies con solo chasquear los dedos. O sea, era el despiadado Tim Scam, un hombre sumamente guapo e inteligente, manipulador y perspicaz, no era un secreto para él que aquellas mujeres solo tenían ojos en sus millones, poco les importaba si enfermaba o moría... Morir. Se creía invencible e intocable que la palabra muerte no figuraba en su vocabulario. Poco a poco le estaba cayendo el peso de sus acciones. El frio le calaba hasta los huesos y su única salvación se encontraba a lado suyo, ella bien pudo aprovechar la oportunidad de salir por sus propios medios, dejándolo olvidado hasta que se desangrara; no obstante prefirió quedarse a socorrerlo aun con el peligro latente de que el lugar en donde se encontraba en cualquier instante podría derrumbarse y sepultarlos vivos. _

_¡No! No podía permitir tal cosa. Sobre su cadáver. Tenía que protegerla. Tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada debido a la excesiva pérdida de sangre; sin embargo, por un momento deseó estar en el lugar del tal Harvey. Quería experimentar lo que es amar verdaderamente y sentir por tan siquiera un segundo la calidez en los brazos de esa valiente espía._

**_Fin del flash back_**

**_._**

Sonrió mientras caminaba hasta la entrada de su hogar, el destino o quien quiera que haya sido cumplió aquel minúsculo deseo que muy pero muy en el fondo de su corazón anhelaba vagamente. Observó su mano izquierda que sostenía fuertemente el picaporte, la brillante sortija de matrimonio le confirmaba nuevamente que todo lo que vivía ahora era real y no un sueño.

-¿Sam?... Amor, estoy en casa – todo estaba semi oscuro y en completo silencio ¿Dónde podría estar? Le avisó con anticipación que llegaría esa misma noche. Puso las llaves en la mesita aflojándose la molesta corbata, mientras su mirada contemplaba una de las tantas fotografías que adornaban la estancia. En una de ellas, la mujer a su lado se veía radiante, ataviada en un hermoso vestido de novia, y él en un elegante smoking. Esa fotografía era de sus favoritas ya que fue tomada sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, dándole un toque de naturalidad e inmortalizando sus miradas llenas de amor.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, necesitaba una ducha urgentemente y si tenía suerte, a una sexy pelirroja a su lado. Sonrió con suficiencia. Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta corrediza de la terraza estaba abierta, se encaminó como adivinando que ella podría estar ahí; y no estaba para nada equivocado. A unos pasos de él, sentada en aquella butaca acojinada, se hallaba la única mujer que movía su mundo, la mujer de su vida, la mujer más hermosa de todo el universo. Se tomó la libertad de mirarla de pies a cabeza, nunca se cansaría de admirar a la diosa de ojos verdes esmeralda que enamoró su duro corazón. Vestía un sencillo vestido veraniego largo color blanco, al parecer no notaba su presencia, se encontraba tan absorta mirando detenidamente las estrellas con una sonrisa adornado su bello rostro.

-Cariño, estoy en casa.

-¡Tim! ¡Has vuelto! – No queriendo estar ni un segundo más lejos de ella, acortó la distancia que los separaba fundiéndose en un beso tan abrasador que demostraba cuanto se habían echado de menos.

-Te he extrañado tanto, mi amor – Sam juntó su frente con la de él descolgándose de su cuello y agarrando ambos lados de su cara, palpándola y acariciándola.

-Igual yo, Sammie, demasiado – le respondió frotando sus brazos tiernamente – Te amo, te amo tanto, mi amor – Le dijo sin razón alguna volviendo a besarla, esta vez con más ímpetu.

Sam sentía como si hubieran sido años de no verlo, lo único que quería era entregarse a él como tantas veces lo había hecho. Cosa que le hubiera encantado sino fuera por la maravillosa sorpresa que tanto le ansiaba compartir. A regañadientes fue bajando la intensidad de los besos y caricias candentes hasta convertirlos en pequeños roces cariñosos. Recostó su cabeza en aquel pecho tan bien formado, le encantaba escuchar el fuerte latir de su corazón, era música para sus oídos; saberlo vivo, saberlo junto a ella y nadie más que ella.

-¿Ocurre algo, linda? Sinceramente esperaba una bienvenida un poco más… íntima, para ser específicos… en la cama o en la ducha – la apegó más a su cuerpo al musitar roncamente aquellas palabras cargadas de deseo, acariciando febrilmente su trasero firme y manifestando su creciente excitación. A estas alturas ningún vestigio de ropa debería estar estorbando en sus cuerpos.

Sam no pudo evitar sentir un hormigueo en su bajo vientre, si continuaba acariciándola de esa forma, cedería a sus más bajos impulsos; si supiera que ella estaba igual o mucho más ansiosa de arrancarle la ropa. Advirtió entonces su camisa entreabierta exponiendo ante sus ojos aquel duro pecho. Tragó grueso y siendo la más racional de los dos en esos momentos, con pesar se separó de él frenando sus grandes manos sosteniéndolas con las suyas.

-Ocurre, esposo mío que tengo hambre y de seguro tú también. Así que, ven siéntate conmigo – Scam resopló decepcionado siguiendo a su mujer, ya se las cobraría después. No fue, sino hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de la decoración del lugar. La mesa estaba impecable, adornada con exquisitos manjares mediterráneos; sus platillos favoritos, seguramente pedidos de algún restaurante ya que su querida esposa aun no sabía cocinar pero a él eso no le importaba.

-¿Que celebramos? – preguntó curioso y algo temeroso de haber olvidado algo.

-Tú disfruta, querido. Nuestro invitado no tardará en llegar.

-¿Invitado? – ¿Como que invitado? ¿Acaso Sam se atrevió a invitar a alguien aun sabiendo que lo único que quería era estar a solas con ella?

-Sí, mi amor, espero no te molestes. Llegó sin previo aviso y la verdad estoy muy emocionada por su llegada. Mmmm, ¡Esto esta delicioso! – le mencionó extasiada comenzando a comer sin darse cuenta que algunos de esos platillos no eran sus favoritos – Amor, ¿no te he dicho que tienes un buen gusto para la comida?

-¿Eh? – pocas veces su esposa lo dejaba sin habla y esta era una de ellas ¿Quién sería el famoso invitado? Y ¿Por qué Sam comía cosas que a ella no le gustaban?

-¿Vas a comer eso? – el solo negó con la cabeza a lo que su esposa simplemente siguió comiendo.

-Sam, preciosa ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, que yo recuerde a ti no te gusta el Avgolemono* y el Spanakopita*, eso sin mencionar que en lugar de un buen vino estamos tomando jugo de frutas.

La pelirroja parpadeó varias veces ante lo dicho por su marido ¿en serio no se había dado cuenta de lo que comía? Dejó a un lado los cubiertos, tomó un buen trago de aquel jugo, se limpió con una servilleta y le dedicó la más encantadora sonrisa.

-Discúlpame, Tim. Al parecer a nuestro invitado se le antojó comer algo griego y como no, si tú eres… ¡Oh, mira! ¡Ha llegado!

Ahora sí Tim estaba confundido. ¿Cómo que se le antojó? Y ¿que tenía que ver Hannah en todo esto? ¿Ella era la invitada? Lo único que distinguía entre sus manos, era la pequeña charola de porcelana.

-Muchas gracias, Hannah.

-De nada, hija. Bueno, me retiro. Muchas felicidades, chicos. En hora buena.

-¿Nana? – la afable anciana simplemente le guiñó el ojo para enseguida retirarse, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

-Estas galletas de la fortuna las hice especialmente para ti – la voz de su mujer lo trajo a la realidad – tal vez no tengan buen aspecto pero su sabor es único y especial. Anda, prueba.

Tim Scam se enterneció por tan lindo gesto, no tenían buen aspecto como bien dijo pero era algo hecho con mucho esfuerzo y amor, y eso era realmente lo que apreciaba y amaba de ella. Con parsimonia partió a la mitad una de ellas, probó un pedazo saboreando la textura crujiente. Delicioso. Distinguió también la pequeña tira de papel que sobresalía. No pudo evitar mirar divertido a su esposa ¿Qué fortuna le tendría preparada?

"_Tengo una misión especial para ti, no será fácil, tendrás muchos retos antes y después de mi llegada. ¿A que todavía no adivinas quién soy?"_

Tim no se percató en que momento las manos le empezaron a temblar, ni siquiera cuando su adorada esposa se sitió a su lado tomándolo de la mano – Abre la otra – le escuchó decir con suavidad recostando su cabeza en su hombro. Sin chistar, obedeció.

"_Descuida. Tengo las herramientas necesarias para esta gran misión que estas a punto de comenzar: Postres, nunca olvides los postres, harás feliz a mamá y a mí. También tenemos los biberones y pañales, nunca sabrás cuando pueden ser necesarios. Los peluches y cuentos infantiles pueden ser muy útiles. La ropa, mantitas, sonajeros, cunas, carriolas y muchas cosas más. Por último y no menos importante, será el amor, paciencia y educación; cosas muy importantes para mi crecimiento. Sé que lo harás bien. Nos vemos en siete meses. Te quiero, papá."_

Papá... papá... papá... dicha palabra retumbaba una y otra vez en su cabeza ¿En serio iba a ser padre? Sam... ¿Su amada Sam le iba a dar un hijo? Oh, dios, esto era indescriptible.

-¿Estas feliz? – le preguntó al verlo tan sorprendido sin decir palabra – Sé que acordamos no tener bebés. Tim... yo...

-Esta es la mejor noticia que he recibido en toda mi vida – le cortó gentilmente tomando su rostro besándola lenta y tiernamente. Su mano se dirigió a su vientre posándola con infinito cuidado. Nunca antes en su vida había sentido tanta dicha.

-Tenemos dos meses embarazados, amor. El doctor dice que está sano, aunque me recomendó reposar y no excederme con demasiadas actividades – le dijo poniendo su mano encima de la suya.

-Muy sabio de su parte ¿Cuándo te enteraste? – le preguntó curioso agachando su cabeza y posándola en su abdomen. No quería perderse por nada del mundo todo lo referente al crecimiento de su hijo y salud de su esposa. Sam no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura ante su actuar.

-Hoy mismo – le contestó acariciando sus cabellos castaños – fui al médico y me lo confirmó; aunque los síntomas se presentaron una semana antes, sino fuera por Hannah, ella tuvo una ligera sospecha de mi estado desde un principio.

-Nana es muy intuitiva, cariño, incluso más que tú y yo juntos… ¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor es decirle a Jerry antes de que cometa la locura de succionarte o enviarte de misión porque tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

-Eso no será necesario, Tim.

-¡Jerry! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo. El susodicho apareció frente a ellos con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Sin perder tiempo empezó a degustar aquellos alimentos con elegancia, como todo buen inglés.

-Ten por seguro que Sam guardará reposo absoluto. Lo siento mucho por Clover y Alex, aunque tenemos la fortuna de contar con excelentes reclutas, cualquiera de ellas puede remplazarla mientras está de permiso. Incluso te doy mi autorización para faltar por algunos meses en la agencia, mientras no ocurra alguna emergencia que requiera tu presencia, no veo el problema. Recuerda que eres uno de los mejores agentes junto con Sam... Cuídense y felicidades por la buena nueva. Serán unos excelentes padres. Suerte.

Y así como apareció, desapareció. Tim no emitió palabra alguna, tal vez Jerry no se lo dijo directamente pero en sus palabras había un toque de advertencia. Cuidar y velar por Sam en estos meses; y vaya que lo haría, no tenía que recordárselo. Sam ahora era su prioridad, desde el día que le dio la oportunidad de cambiar y aceptó ser su amigo, luego su novio y ahora su esposo, ella se convirtió en lo más importante en su vida.

-Tierra llamando a Tim... ¿Sucede algo, amor?

-Para nada, preciosa. Creo que fueron muchas emociones en este día ¿Te apetece descansar? ¿Un masaje, quizá?

-Descansar suena tentador; pero tengo antojo de un buen masaje en la tina y luego... – Tim no pudo evitar mirarla con deseo al escuchar su petición.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, señora Scam – Con suavidad la alzó en sus brazos para enseguida dirigirse con pasos presurosos al cuarto de baño, donde los miedos e inseguridades que cierta pelirroja mostró en ese mismo lugar fueron suprimidos por el placer y el deseo al lado de ese hombre que le daba la seguridad de que todo saldría bien. De que juntos lograrían amar, cuidar, proteger y educar a esa pequeña criatura que había llegado a sus vidas de forma repentina y que ya amaban con todo su ser.

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola! Un gusto. No saben lo nerviosa que estoy porque es mi primer fic en un fandom que es, o creo yo que es completamente de habla inglesa, y no sé si leerán esto, sin embargo ya lo hice y no hay marcha atrás xD También los pocos fics que he leído de Tim y Sam me han dejado encantada y me dieron tantas ganas de escribir uno (esta pareja me ha inspirado demasiado, al igual que sus maravillosos fics) obviamente en mi idioma natal ya que no se inglés pero bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo ;) **

**Aquí les dejo unas notitas: Leí un fic de Cresenta's Lark, donde muy posiblemente Tim Scam tiene raíces griegas, y creo que se me hace muy acertado debido a su apariencia, por eso los platillos aquí mencionados son griegos (si los busque en Wikipedia) lol…**

***El Avgolemono es una familia de sopas y salsas muy frecuentes en las cocinas del mediterráneo oriental, elaboradas con yemas de huevo y limón, ambas mezcladas en un caldo.**

***El Spanakopita es un pastel salado griego relleno de espinaca troceada, queso feta, cebolla, huevo y condimentos varios.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. **


End file.
